birdietalk_productionsfandomcom-20200216-history
Human Sunshine Project
The Human Sunshine Project (abbreviated HSP) is a group of mostly female characters. You can find further information about them by clicking on their names. Bio The characters in the HSP tend to personify inanimate things such as secret levels. Even though these characters were born in various parts of the world, they eventually decided to move to Delfino Plaza, where they are able to practice their functions. The age of each character refers to their age at the time Super Mario Sunshine was released (August 26, 2002). In BrantSteele, everybody shares relationships with each other and can form an alliance in the later simulators. The formula for loyalty in the earlier simulators is below. Starting Loyalty *The Secretiis start at 7. *The Super Secretiis start at 9. *Shyla starts at 8. *Tottie starts at 5. *The DX Secretiis start at 6. Character List * The Secretiis * The Cole Triplets * Shyla Sunshine * Tottie Babs The Full List *Hillary Secretii, Secretii of Hillsides *Dirt Secretii, Secretii of the Dirty Lake *Maurice Terroso (Terroso mother) *Terry Terroso (Terroso father) *Wheat Terroso (Terroso grandmother) *Corn Terroso (Terroso grandfather) *Ricco Secretii, Secretii of Mechanics *Dunstan Secretii, Secretii of Sand *Bruce Secretii, Secretii of Magic *Yoshi Secretii, Secretii of Camoflauge *Flower Velia (Velia aunt) *Drogo Secretii, Secretii of Ghosts *Fortune Secretii, Secretii of Luck *Gary Akedogemuski (Akedogemuski uncle) *Sven Akedogemuski (Akedogemuski grandmother) *Fortunata Akedogemuski (Deceased Akedogemuski grandmother) *Fortunato Akedogemuski (Deceased Akedogemuski grandfather) *Paco Akedogemuski (Deceased Akedogemuski grandfather) *Shelli Secretii, Secretii of Complexity *Chuck Secretii, Secretii of Strength *Turbo Secretii, Secretii of the Air *Slide Secretii, Secretii of the Land *Red Secretii, Secretii of the Jungle *Pachinko Secretii, Secretii of Gaming *Lily Secretii, Secretii of Sweetness *Suinnak Secretii, Secretii of the Unknown *Jenovah Secretii, Secretii of the Holy *Jenny Secretii, Secretii of Infertility *Luisa Secretii, Secretii of Luigi *Maria Secretii, Secretii of Mario *Waluisa Secretii, Secretii of Waluigi *Waria Secretii, Secretii of Wario *Chris Secretii, Secretii of Villages *Lotus Secretii, Secretii of Waterslides *Galaxia Secretii, Secretii of Galaxies *Aero Secretii, Secretii of Windmills *Aero Terroso Senior (Deceased) *Corona Secretii, Secretii of Volcanos *Aquastan Secretii, Secretii of the Ocean *Blaine Cole *Cyan Cole *Red Cole *Shyla Sunshine *Silver Sunshine *Tottie Babs *Thirteena Babs (Babs grandmother) *Jinx Babs (Babs cousin) *Read Secretii, Secretii of Books (Randomverse exclusive) *Truck Secretii, Secretii of Vehicles (Randomverse exclusive) *Ambrosia Secretii, Secretii of Unpredictability *Ro-Ro Secretii, Secretii of Sexiness *Sethanie Secretii, Secretii of Stealth *Sonnenblume Secretii, Secretii of Sunflowers *Fiesta Secretii, Secretii of Parties List of Surnames The "Secretii" name is only added once a character gets to manage a secret level. Here's a list of surnames used within the HSP. *Terroso (Hillary, Dirt, Aero) *Meccanismo (Ricco, Galaxia, Shelli, Drogo, Luisa, Maria) *Zaman (Dunstan, Aquastan) *Velia (Bruce, Yoshi, Lily, Lotus) *Akedogemuski (Fortune, Pachinko) *Waller (Chuck, Chris) *Flyeiski (Turbo) *Scivolski (Slide) *Vulcanna (Corona) *Sunshine (Shyla, Steven, Silver) *Babs (Tottie) List of Medical Problems The group is very special because there are a lot of medical problems going on with them. *Hillary: Angelman syndrome *Dirt: Frequent scarring (A notable incident is after the Hunger Butts.) *Ricco: Obsessive compulsive disorder *Dunstan: Pentasomy X *Bruce: Amputation of the arms *Yoshi: Paroxysmal extreme pain disorder *Shelli: Sotos syndrome *Fortune: Fibrodysplasia ossificans progressiva *Chuck: Shwachman-Diamond syndrome *Red: DNA mutations *Pachinko: Borderline personality disorder *Aero: Post-traumatic stress disorder *Aquastan: Cystinosis *Corona: Polyarteritis nodosa *Galaxia: Kleine-Levin syndrome *Lotus: Cerebro tendonious xanthomatosis Secretii Origins The backstories of the Secretiis were poorly understood. Then Secretii Origins came out, clarifying their backstories. All sections are below. *Intro: Basic introduction. Shows off how long the secret levels have existed. Also talks about how their magic has allowed them to fight. The group has gotten bigger as of late. Clarifies that Dunstan is the shortest while Shelli is the tallest. *Characteristics: Explains why the Secretii eye is the way it is. Once a character decides she wants to pursue the Secretii job, the eyes start to change. Also clarifies that all Secretiis are female. Memories of the challengers tend to vary in vividness. The tougher the secret level, the more detailed the memories. *Birth: Shows when the first Secretii was born, clarifying that Pachinko is the oldest. Covers the time period from Mrs. Akedogemuski's first pregnancy to the atomic bombings of Hiroshima and Nagasaki. Pachinko and Fortune were born. *Delfino: Showcases the discovery of Delfino Plaza. Fortune stumbled upon the island while trying to find a new home, since her former home was ruined by the atomic bombs. The mysterious pipe that led to Delfino Plaza was found in New York City. *Secrets: Showcases the construction of the first secret level. Covers the laboratory experiment that led to the birth of Shelli. By the end of this time period, Shelli, Dunstan, Shyla, Dirt, Ricco, Hillary, and Tottie were born (though Shyla and Tottie were never shown since the series focuses on the Secretiis). *Backstory: Showcases the various backstories of the Secretiis. Covers the rest of the Secretii births. *Health: The Secretiis have suffered a variety of medical issues. This section showcases them all. *Magic: Showcases the origin of Secretii Magic. *Lore: Showcases the creation of Secretii Lore. *Expansion: Showcases why the Secretiis have decided to expand their numbers. Murder Games Simulator As a group, only twelve characters could be drafted into the simulator at one time. As such, this is the group participating in this simulator: All of the HSP characters are armed with magic wands (and thus risk losing to Dragonlord, who is armed with an ancient scepter). *Turbo: Leader of the group, as she led the HSP through the Dragonlord and Necrozma crises (even if she lost both of them). *Corona: The unstable character. She may snap at any moment and risk going on a rampage (and thus risk activating PAN and losing her life). *Chuck: The bulky character. She can withstand some of the more powerful attacks, and launch equally powerful attacks in response. *Hillary: The naive character, as she is the newbie. *Lily: The seductive character. *Ricco: The inventor. *Dunstan: The meek character, as she is considered the weakest. *Glitch: The lunatic. *Pachinko: The sociopath. *Yoshi: The peaceful character. *Dirt: The devious character. Corruptions caused by Caladbolg are likely to blame. *Fortune: Only Secretii with two quirks, as she is kind and rich. *Tottie: Found a loophole around the 12 characters rule, as she did not affiliate herself. She is an annoying goth in this simulator. Only character not armed with a magic wand, as she has an ancient sceptor. Texting Styles These are the weird quirks HSP members do whenever they text. This style is also rendered when they speak. The quirk is listed first, followed by the HSP members that do it. If an HSP member is not listed, that means that member does not do anything weird. *Proper grammar and punctuation: Lily, Maria, Ricco, Shelli *no capital letters: Drogo, Luisa, Red, Sethanie, Yoshi *Random Capitalization And Punctuation: Corona, Dirt, Glitch, Tottie *CAPS LOCK: Ambrosia, Chuck, Galaxia, Pachinko *Emojis: Bruce, Ro-Ro, Shyla, Turbo *Xtreme kool letterz: Glitch, Slide Note: Glitch is a combination of "Random Caps" and "Xtreme kool letterz", hence why Glitch's name can be seen twice. Chart of Favorite Pokemon Each character of the HSP has a favorite Pokemon, however, their preferences are different from one another. See the table below for who likes what Pokemon, and their reasons for their choice. Though be warned the list can get long. Images Lotus Secretii Icon.png|Lotus Secretii|link=Lotus Secretii Corona Secretii Icon.png|Corona Secretii|link=Corona Secretii Galaxia Secretii Icon.png|Galaxia Secretii|link=Galaxia Secretii Aero Secretii Icon.png|Aero Secretii|link=Aero Secretii Aquastan Secretii Icon.png|Aquastan Secretii|link=Aquastan Secretii Chris Secretii Icon.png|Chris Secretii|link=Chris Secretii Luisa Secretii Icon.png|Luisa Secretii|link=Luisa Secretii Turbo Secretii Icon.png|Turbo Secretii|link=Turbo Secretii Slide Secretii Icon.png|Slide Secretii|link=Slide Secretii Pachinko Secretii Icon.png|Pachinko Secretii|link=Pachinko Secretii Corlotauna Icon.png|Fusion of Corona Secretii and Lotus Secretii. Shiny Lotus.png|Lotus Secretii's shiny colors Genderbent Corona (Concept).png|Corona Secretii gets genderbent. Super Secretiis (Halloween).png|The Super Secretiis dress up for the Halloween Twist. Secretiis in October.png|Drogo and Ricco dress up as each other for the Halloween Twist. Trivia Almost every character in the HSP is a female character (except for Blaine Cole and Red Cole who are male characters). There are a total of 32 members (excluding parental figures). Category:Browse Category:Alliances